The Black Prom
The Black Prom, also known as The Night of the Prom, is a slang term for the massacre, that Carrie White committed against her school and, in some installment against her town of Chamberlain. It was here that Carrie White used her telekinetic powers to take revenge on her tormentors after having become the victim of a horrible humiliation, in which another boy, Tommy Ross, who invited her to the Prom at the request of his girlfriend Sue Snell as penance for her behaviour towards Carrie White, died. The Ewen High School Prom (1974) Chris and Billy poured two buckets of what appeared to be blood onto the top of Carrie White's and Tommy Ross´head, while she and Tommy Ross were on stage for the Prom King and Queen crowning ceremony. Additionally the bucket fell on Tommy Ross´head, probably killing him.The students and the staff began to laugh after the bucket fell with more and more intensity, Carrie ran from within the gym building, only to return moments later to witness the building erupt in flames. Many say that Carrie was responsible for the fire and the deaths that resulted. Afterward, an enormous amount of collateral damage struck the city. Power lines were cut and went out of control, electrocuting many. The destruction met its head when both the school and a nearby gas station exploded, setting the town ablaze. Many fire hydrants were completely de-bolted from the ground, making it even more difficult to put out the fires. Among many deaths, the few to survived claimed that the image of a girl greatly resembling Carrie White was burned into their mind. These also include people, who never met Carrie. Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan died later in a surreal car crash into a strip club. Margaret White, Carrie´s mother died of a heart attack in her house and Carrie White died out of blood loss. Sue Snell faces blame from some of the public who believe that she contributed to the disaster. 458 people died. The event hits America hard, even harder than the J.F.K. assassination and turned Chamberlain more and more into a ghost town because of the unwillingness of its inhabitants to rebuild it after what happened and whose only attraction becomes the ruins that this event caused. It also pushes scientists to take the theory of Psychokinesis seriously. The Bates High School Prom (1976) During the crowning ceremony of Carrie White and Tommy Ross for prom king and queen, Ross's girlfriend, a popular student named Sue Snell, witnesses a rope leading to a bucket directly above Carrie's head and attempts to stop it from falling. Ms. Collins, the gym teacher, believes she is trying to disrupt the ceremony and throws her out of the prom. Moments later, a bucket of pigs' blood tied to the rope was dumped onto Carrie White's head. Tommy Ross, who was enraged, was then hit by the falling bucket and became unconscious, maybe even dead. Part of the student´s body were disgusted, that someone would do this to her, but most of them of them also laughed. This leads to a hallucination inside Carrie's mind, that the students and teachers in general laughed at her misfortune, and she began to cry aloud on the stage. After that Carrie focused once more on the onlookers, this time in a state of complete catatonia. All the doors then slammed shut by themselves, while Sue and two other students, Billy and Chris, who were the peolple behind the prank, were out of the building. Later, a high pressure fire hose supposedly turned itself on and began spraying down several students and staff unlucky enough to be in its path. Norma Watson, who helped in the prank, was even knocked unconscious (presumed killed) after the high-impact stream hit her face. Staff members trying to calm the student body down were electrocuted and killed, and Miss Collins was chopped in half by a basketball score board. Scores of others were killed in the inferno that followed this tragic chain of events. About an hour into the fire, the two students, Billy Nolan and Chris Hargensen, were killed when their car seemed to slide off of the road, flip over, and explode on its own, while they attempted to run Carrie down with Billy´s car. The White residence, where Carrie and her mother resided, was found buried into the ground. They are both dead. 73 people died and Sue Snell, as the sole survivor of the prom, suffers nightmares of Carrie as a result, which still continue twenty years later.